


Strike Me Down

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Gay, M/M, Mad Jon, Mad King Jon, Robb is King, Robb is whipped for Jon, Slash, War, injuries, jon is targaryen, ned is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb could never raise his sword to Jon.





	Strike Me Down

Title: Strike Me Down

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Ned Stark.

Summary: Robb could never raise his sword to Jon.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Robb groaned as again a arrow pierced his shoulder but the pain felt numb to him. All the pain had began to melt away the moment he saw, him, enter the war zone. Ripping it out Robb strikes through another warrior for aimed for his throat.

Robb was on a mission and he be damned if anyone was going to stop him.

His Tully blue eyes stayed focused on Jon as he moved through on his own striking down anyone and everyone who blocked his path.

Jon Tagaryen and Robb Stark locked eyes, dark brown almost black to bright blue. Jon moved close until he was standing only a few feet away from Robb enough to reach out and touch his blood soaked hair.

* * *

Robb didn't say anything as he dropped his sword because he knew he couldn't bring himself to swing it at Jon. He could never hurt Jon. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself even if the other was going to strike him down.

Jon only raised his sword to poke Robb's chest, "You won't defend yourself." It wasn't a question but Robb knew Jon wanted answer. This wasn't the same Jon he grew up with, no this was the blood thirsty Jon.

Robb still loved him all the same.

"Against you. Never." Robb stated because they both knew it. He was weak when it came to Jon.

"Are you willingly to sacrifice your own life for me? Ever your men?" Jon whispered as he kneeled down. Robb felt everything came in slow motion as he nodded as his eyes followed Jon's every move.

Jon smiled. His eyes wild as the Targaryen fire battled in them. He was mad and Robb loved him.

"Good boy." Jon whispered as he pressed a kiss to Robb's lips the same time his sword entered the King of the North's stomach.

* * *

Robb came through to Jon sitting beside him rubbing his hair, "Jon?"

"Mhm." Jon whispered as those mad eyes stared back at him and with that Robb Stark found enough comfort to sleep.

He belonged to Jon.


End file.
